


Deep Breaths

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been half a year after moving into their apartment together, when Iwaizumi thinks it's time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> For Aurelie, who wanted a bedtime story.

It's been half a year after moving into their apartment together, when Iwaizumi thinks it's time. Perhaps it's been time for a while, now, but he's glad he's waited, just to make sure. Just so he can plan things to perfection. 

Oikawa makes it easy for him; there's a recipe for curry that his mother's given to him and it's not just any curry, but Iwaizumi's favourite. It's time-consuming, and he refuses to let Iwaizumi anywhere near the kitchen despite the wonderful smells, telling him that he'll have to wait in their bedroom until it's done.

Iwaizumi sees his chance, and he takes it. 

The fairy lights are sitting in their box from when he bought them, even before they moved in together. This has been a plan several months in the making, and he's as determined as ever to see it through, to make sure that it's absolutely perfect. Just the way that Oikawa deserves. He's already spent time looking at their balcony, figuring out how best to string them up, so that part is easy enough. Oikawa has his back turned to Iwaizumi anyway as he stands at the stove. It's easy to sneak past, to plug the lights in, but he doesn't turn them on just yet. He'll save that for later. He just makes sure that everything's ready, and then he goes back to their room, where he was told to wait.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa calls, sounding so pleased with himself that it makes Iwaizumi grin with anticipation. Oikawa must have taste-tested the curry beforehand and Iwaizumi won't lie; he's as excited for this part as he is for the rest. 

He finds that Oikawa has already set the table, with their bowls and chopsticks out, the rice steaming, the curry filling their apartment with a delicious smell that makes Iwaizumi's mouth water. Oikawa's standing there, beaming proudly, and Iwaizumi can't help but pull him close and kiss him. 

"Just like your mother makes it?" Iwaizumi asks with a fond smile.

"Of course not," Oikawa laughs softly. "Nothing could match that. But I'd like to think that this is a close second." 

"Not a bad place to be," Iwaizumi hums. "Can we…?"

"Yeah," Oikawa says eagerly, leading the way to the table and serving the rice. "Let's eat." 

They take their time, savouring their food. Iwaizumi lets himself enjoy it, lets himself take as long as he wants. He's eager for the next part, yes, but it can wait. The fairy lights will be there. Everything is ready. He's maintaining his poker face, he thinks. He hopes. It would stand up to most people's scrutiny without a problem but then again, Oikawa isn't like most people, and knows him better than anyone else in the world. 

"What are you smiling so much about?" Oikawa asks, smiling himself as they do the dishes together, wiping everything dry and putting it away. 

"Can't I just be proud of you and your cooking?" Iwaizumi replies, but he knows that Oikawa can see through that. He looks away with a quiet laugh. "Well, shit. C'mere." 

He takes Oikawa's hand, linking their fingers together, and leads him outside onto the balcony. He turns the lights on as he passes the switch. 

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asks, his eyes going wide as he takes in the scene before him. He looks around their balcony, and Iwaizumi knows that nothing escapes his notice; definitely not the amount of thought that has been put into how to twine the fairy lights around every bar of their balcony, to surround them with the soft glow of the tiny light bulbs. 

This is cheesy. It's definitely the cheesiest thing that Iwaizumi's ever done, but he sure as hell isn't about to admit that out loud. He'd make Oikawa laugh, probably, but perhaps that would be enough to psych him out of following through with the rest and it's too late to back out of this now, and Iwaizumi doesn't want to. He's been waiting, he's been looking forward to this, and he takes a deep breath, looking into Oikawa's eyes and steeling himself.

"Tooru," he says softly, and gets down on one knee.

"Yes," Oikawa says immediately.

Iwaizumi falters. "I—you don't even know what I'm asking yet."

Oikawa laughs, his hands on his cheeks, and he's smiling wider than Iwaizumi has ever seen him smile before. "Yes I do." 

With a sigh, Iwaizumi grins up at him. "You can't make anything easy for me, can you?"

"Here I thought I was," Oikawa replies, and he kneels in front of Iwaizumi, taking his hands. "I'm telling you that my answer is yes."

"You're not meant to be kneeling as well," Iwaizumi huffs, but he's too happy to really care. He thinks he might be tearing up, and he blinks, hoping it will stop before Oikawa notices, but of course he's not that lucky. 

"Hajime, if you cry, I'll cry," Oikawa warns. 

"Dumbass," Iwaizumi mutters, sniffing quietly. "You're already crying." 

"So are you," Oikawa replies, and Iwaizumi's eyelashes feel wet when he blinks. Oikawa wraps both arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you. Of course I'll marry you."

"I haven't even asked yet," Iwaizumi points out, resting his foreheads against Oikawa's shoulder. He takes another deep breath, and doesn't mind that it's a little shaky. "Are you going to at least let me do that?" 

"Of course," Oikawa replies, pulling back. "Do you want me to stand up again? We can go over it again." 

"I don't think that's how it works," Iwaizumi snorts. "But yeah. Stand up." 

Oikawa does, and this time, Iwaizumi takes him by the hand, looks up at him, and feels his face burn. 

"This is embarrassing." 

"Fight, Iwa-chan." 

Taking another deep breath, Iwaizumi meets Oikawa's eyes, seeing the happiness in them, the way they shine in the light surrounding them. This time, the words come to him without thought and he pulls the ring out of his pocket, holding it up.

"Marry me, Tooru."

"Yes," Oikawa says, smiling down at him and letting Iwaizumi slide the ring onto his finger. "Can you stop kneeling, now? I want to kiss you." 

"Yeah," Iwaizumi breathes, and lets Oikawa pull him up, into his waiting arms. This, as far as he's concerned, is absolutely perfect.


End file.
